Unwritten
by FreakyGreenEyes123
Summary: What if the moms figured out Callie ran away earlier? What if she wasn't so lucky to escape the motel before they reached her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Walk._

_Walk as far away from here as possible._

_Run._

_Once you realize that walking isn't fast enough._

_Hide._

_Hide from every vehicle you see._

_Blend._

_Blend into the background._

_Disappear._

_Disappear into thin air._

Those were the rules that Callie kept repeating to herself as she made her way out of the Fosters' household. It doesn't matter how much she wanted to stay, or that she didn't want to leave everyone she ever cared for behind.

What's done is done and there's no going back now.

_Forget..._ the most important rule of them all.

Forget all that she had,

All that she wanted,

All that she was graciously given and now taking away from herself, before someone else would do the taking for her.

Because that's what would happen.

It was what always happened.

Those chapters have passed already and have thus come to an end.

Forcing herself to remember was no use now. She had no control of changing the past, even though it was what she wanted more than ever right now. If she could go back, she would've never kissed Brandon, or maybe she would've never allowed herself to get so close to any of these people in the first place. Either one would've sufficed for an alteration of her story.

But she was starting a new chapter.

An easier and shorter chapter with fewer characters, than the first few had started with.

The story is always much easier to understand, when there aren't so many names filling up the pages.

"You aren't disposable, Callie." -Stef

"You only care about yourself! You're selfish! - Jude

"I'm not going to let them split you two up again." -Lena

"We are not in a position to offer Callie and Jude a home forever." -Lena

"It's kind of your tree too…" -Mariana

"You know, you might be a little too screwed up." –Wyatt

"Whatever you decide, you know we've got you." –Mariana

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" –Jude.

"You do deserve to be happy." –Brandon

With so many characters, it gets harder and harder to separate the truth from the lies. But with only one, the confusion dissipates and everything becomes cut-and-dry.

Wyatt was the page break into the next and final chapter for Callie.

Or maybe she was leaving the story before ever getting a chance to complete it.

The reason didn't matter to her. She knew that everything would get easier from here on out.

Yes, she felt bad for using him to escape her temporary home.

Wyatt was someone she had once considered her friend.

_Friend_. _What did that word even mean to her anyway? Did it carry the same weight as the definition she had for family? _

If so, she could learn to forget about him too.

She would have to cut the rope that bounded her to all of them.

_Trust._ Just another word that was involuntarily repeating in her mind. Though she couldn't understand why... It didn't fit in with any of the other words at all. Come to think of it, Callie wasn't even sure she could provide herself with a precise definition of the five-letter word.

She had broken every character's trust in her in every single one of the chapters before, so why was the term placed in bold-lettering as the title of the epilogue?

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Wyatt asked in the background, bringing Callie back into reality.

_Reality_. Now, _that_ would be something to escape from.

"What do you mean?" she asked, in hopes that he would forget his own question.

"Callie?" he asked worriedly. She hated his tone. She hated people being worried for her when they had no reason to be. How could they be worried about her, if she couldn't even be worried for herself?

"Things weren't working out. I needed to get out of there," she told him casually. She would have to remain collective during the last chapter. Becoming emotional about any of this would be a huge step backwards. _Why couldn't he just understand?_

_SCRATCH THAT._

_He didn't need to understand. He just needed to stop talking about it._ The epilogue didn't always have to contain a life lesson, least of all in her story.

"I need to know why you ran away, Callie?" he asked in an assertive tone.

"Does it really matter? I can't go back now," Callie tells him.

"Did they say something to you or—"

"No!" she snaps. _Couldn't he just move on already? _Wherever this conversation led to, wouldn't make her change her mind about leaving. There was no going back once the end of that chapter was already written.

Re-thinking what would've happened, if, would just cause for a distortion of the entire story.

"Then what happened?" he asked relentlessly. It was like the screen on her computer was frozen, and she wasn't able to unfreeze it to continue typing the rest of the words. And his constant questioning her was just forcing her to want to shut the computer down completely for a while.

"I just needed to get away from everything, okay? I didn't like what they were doing to me."

"Callie…did someone hurt you?" he asked with sudden worry in his tone.

_I wish they had_, she thinks to herself. Then, she would feel more justified about leaving and she wouldn't be having such writer's block.

"No one hurt me. I just… I needed to get out of there. Are you going to help me or not?" Callie asked him harshly. She would have to remain cold in order to do this. She couldn't allow anyone to think that she would back out.

Not even herself.

And besides… isn't the story always at it's best, when you don't second-guess yourself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jude had woken up bright and early the morning after the wedding because he wanted to help Sharon make breakfast for Stef and Lena. Too early in Sharon's opinion, but nonetheless she didn't want to discourage her knew grandson's thoughtful behavior towards his moms. In addition, Jude seemed adamant when he had suggested it, and she didn't have the heart to tell him no.

Mariana and Jesus had woken up at the aroma coming from the kitchen and appeared before them shortly after Sharon finished a huge stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Kids, have a seat. Breakfast is on the table." Sharon instructed as she bent over to pick something off of the floor, "What on earth is the X-box remote doing in the kitchen?" she asked as she shot a glance at Jesus.

"Don't look at me," Jesus answered. "I haven't touched that thing for at least two days."

Jude squinted as he tried to think back and remember something. Soon after he made a guilty looking face, "...Sorry, I think that was me. I'll go put it back," the younger boy replied as he grabbed the remote from Sharon's hand.

Sharon smiled at him, "Thank you, Darling. Hey! Can you do me a favor and go wake up and your sister and Brandon and tell them to come and eat."

The thought of having to look at either one of their faces after what happened yesterday put Jude on edge. But he nodded his head anyway so that no one else would ask him any pestering questions, even though Sharon caught on to the tense expression on his face.

"Was it something I said?" Sharon asked worriedly.

"No," Jude shook his head. "I'll go wake them up."

"Good boy," their grandomother praised. "And after everyone eaten and we've finished packing up everything into the cars, Jude, you and I will take breakfast up to the newlyweds. How about that?" she suggested with a smile. Sharon figured that while the kids were loading up the cars, she would use that time to call her daughter and make sure that they were dressed for visitors before taking them breakfast in bed. The last thing she wanted was to scar the poor child even more than whatever he had been through.

* * *

Jude nodded his head and ran towards the living room to put the x-box remote back into the cabinet, knocking over Callie's guitar accidentally in the process.

"Jude, are you alright?" Sharon yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry," he responded loud enough so that she could hear him. He walked over to pick up Callie's guitar to hang it back against the wall. But instead he took it into his hands and examined it carefully. He had half a mind to break it. Just knowing that Brandon had given it to her, made him want to smash it senseless against the ground. Jude thought back to Liam and all the things that his ex foster-brother had given Callie just to make her feel special. Even looking at the guitar in his hands at that moment made him feel disgusted. But rather than doing what he really wanted to, he picked it up and walked over toward the closet, shoving it in and closing the door behind it.

It was bad enough that he had to witness what they did, but knowing that Callie was willing to throw away all that she and Jude ever wanted over another boy. A guitar?

The fact that Brandon was emulating Liam in this way was making their stay at the Fosters feel even more and more like déjà vu all over again.

And not in a good way.

After closing the closet door, he slowly made his way up the stairs, dreading the thought of having to talk to either of them. _I'll say as little as possible_, he thought to himself.

Jude went toward Brandon's room first, just because it was the closest and knocked on it lightly. He didn't want to risk waking up Stef and Lena before he'd brought them breakfast in bed. It would just be another thing that had been ruined thanks to Callie and Brandon.

When Brandon opened the door, Jude stared at him with piercing eyes, "Sharon said to come down and eat," he implied in a harsh tone.

Brandon nodded and rubbed his eyes awake. "Okay, Jude. Thanks," he responded calmly as if he meant it. Liam too, often confused him so many times with that same demeanor, as if he and Jude were actually friends.

_I'm not going to let that happen again_, Jude thought to himself and he clenched his teeth together to keep from yelling at his older foster-brother before he tried to walk away, but Brandon grabbed his shoulder beforehand.

"Jude, what's wrong?" he asked and was taken aback when Jude snatched himself out of Brandon's grasp.

"You know exactly what's wrong," Jude answered furiously, as the level of his endurance for Brandon's innocent-act was running low.

"Jude—" Brandon tried to reason but was cut off by the young boy again.

"Just stay away from my sister," the boy finished as he walked away from the eldest kid, letting him know that the conversation was in fact over.

Brandon took a deep breath once he realized that continuing the debate wouldn't lead to anything good, especially if his moms were still within earshot to hear Jude's snarly comments.

Jude glared back at Brandon once he reached Callie's door. If he had to keep an eye on him the whole time that he was there, that was exactly what he was willing to do. His sister promised that she wouldn't be selfish again and ruin their chances there, but he wasn't so sure how much he believed her.

He wanted to.

But the fact that this was something she had done before, made him think twice about trusting her.

Jude knocked softly on Callie's door three times and waited impatiently for her to answer. When he heard no movement on the other side of it, he rolled his eyes and barged in. Mariana was already downstairs, and Callie always went to the bathroom to change, so he never felt the need to knock on any of Callie's bedroom doors in any of the other houses they'd been in.

The second he opened it and walked in, he noticed that Callie was not on her bed. He rolled his eyes and walked out to head for the bathroom, but noticed that the bathroom door was wide open and the light was off, which he found strange. "Callie?" he called as he made his way over to the bathroom and realized that it was empty.

* * *

Seconds later, the door to Stef and Lena's bedroom opened, and both women came out. Stef noticed him first, "Hey, Sweets. You're up-and-at-'em this morning."

Jude nodded even though he hadn't really listened to what she said, "…Sharon and I made breakfast for everyone."

"You did?" Stef asked in a surprised tone, but turned her attention toward Lena and squinted her eyes, when it seemed obvious that Jude was distracted by something else.

"Are you okay, Bub?" Lena asked as she stepped closer toward the boy.

"Have you seen Callie?" Jude interjected without realizing that he avoided Lena's question with his own.

Lena and Stef eyes both wandered toward Mariana and Callie's room. "She's not in her room?" Stef asked him in a curious tone.

"No, and she's not in the bathroom either," Jude answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Lena voiced calmly as she gave her son a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Jude replied and nodded his head. He wasn't sure why, but Lena always made him feel like everything was all right for some reason. Maybe he was just overreacting.

* * *

"Did you at least leave a note?" Wyatt asked he pulled his car out of the parking lot of the rest-stop.

"Why would I do that?" Callie responded as if she hadn't even thought about the idea.

But she did for a brief second before walking out of that house. She even grabbed a pen and a notepad, until she stopped herself when she realized that she didn't know what to write.

_What could she have said in a note that would make this situation any better?_ She couldn't write down the truth, mainly because she wasn't sure what that was, herself.

_Was this her way of making it up to Jude?_

_Was she developing real feelings for Brandon?_

_Was she afraid of what would happen if Stef and Lena found out?_

_Was she having second thoughts about the adoption?_

_Or all of the above…_

There was nothing that she could write down on a piece of paper that would've made any of this okay.

She put down the notepad and pen when she realized that writing a note would've been the "selfish" thing to do.

_The only person who would benefit from it was her._

Only SHE would've gotten the chance to say goodbye and Callie didn't want that.

Callie promised Jude that she wouldn't be selfish anymore, so committing another selfish act would've just made him feel worse.

"Callie, they're probably going to be worried about you," Wyatt informed her. "And what about Jude?"

"They'll get over it. Anyway, Jude is better off without me."

"You don't really believe that. Do you?" Wyatt asked. "You're all he's got, Cal."

Callie gave him a short laugh, "Correction: I'm all he had… He's got a real family now. He doesn't need me. He deserves that at least."

"And what about what you deserve?"

"Sometimes what I want, isn't always what I deserve," Callie answered back nonchalantly. _If I really deserved a family, wouldn't I have had one by now?_ she thought to herself. "…And besides, I'll be eighteen soon. Jude's younger. He still has time."

"Time for what?" Wyatt asked in confusion.

"…Time before he turns into a complete screw-up like his sister," Callie smiled, but they both knew she was just attempting to mask the seriousness of her own comment. "He shouldn't even be around someone like me."

"You're not a screw-up, Callie."

_What do you know?_ Callie thought to herself._ You can't even see that I'm using you just to get away from it all_. But rather than answer him back, she kept her eyes focused on the scenery out of the window. _If I ignore his words now, I won't have to forget them later._


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this has been kind of boring so far, but I needed to take care of some things, before I get to where I want to get…**

* * *

Lena and Jude began walking down the stairs, but Lena stopped when she realized that Stef wasn't following behind them, "Are you coming, babe?" Lena asked her wife.

"Uhuh, I'll be right there, Love," Stef replied with a smile, as she let them know she would be down soon after. But she couldn't explain why a sudden flush of worry flowed through her body, after listening to Jude's question regarding his sister's whereabouts.

It was obvious to Stef that something seemed off with Callie yesterday during the wedding, but she thought it'd be best to put the questions on hold until today. She could sense that there was a sadness in her daughter's eyes last night, that hadn't been there that same morning when they told her that they wanted to adopt her. Although she wasn't sure exactly what it was that was bothering the girl, she had a feeling that it had something to do with the adoption.

When she peered through Mariana and Callie's bedroom door, the first thing she saw was Callie's made-up bed on one side and Mariana's mess of blankets covering the other. Although Stef liked that Callie was more kept than the other kids, she hated the thought that her daughter probably felt that she had to be that way.

She noticed Mariana's flats in the dead-center of the room and sighed heavily as she walked over to pick them up. "Oh, Mariana," she mumbled as she walked over toward the girl's closet and opened it to shove them in there. Only after she did that, did she glance up and notice a ton of empty hangers on one side, where she remembered Callie's clothes had once hung.

"Hm," she muttered as she turned around and felt a sudden sigh of relief when she saw Callie's phone on the nightstand connected to her charger.

But something told her to check the drawers just to be safe, so she walked over and pulled open the first drawer. After noticing that the first on was empty, she hurriedly pulled open the second one. "Lena!" she shouted as she knelt down on the floor to check for Callie's blue duffle bag and backpack that had been kept under the bed. The sudden flush of fear intensified, when she hadn't seen either one.

Stef quickly stood up and scanned Callie's entire area for anything, her shoes, her jacket, her journal, a note. But not surprisingly, she didn't find any sign of any of those things.

If Callie's bed hadn't been there, it would've seemed as if Callie had never stepped foot in the room at all.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as she walked in and noticed Stef's heavy breathing. Stef quickly grabbed the phone from the nightstand and started going through Callie's contacts, "Callie's gone," she croaked. "Her clothes. Her stuff. Gone."

Lena's mouth dropped open as her eyes moved from the empty hangers in the closet to the empty drawers, and then to the made-up bed. She finally found the voice to speak, "How could she be gone, Stef?"

"I don't know, " Stef snapped at her wife as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Lena asked carefully.

"Wyatt," Stef answered flatly as she paced Callie's side of the room impatiently and waited for someone to answer the phone. Each ring just made her more and more upset.

After a few seconds, her other hand curled up into a fist, "Damnit Wyatt!" she said as she almost slammed the phone across the room but she did her best to contain herself and took a deep breath before opening her mouth, "Wyatt, it's Stef, Callie's mom. I need to know if Callie is with you. This is really important. So please, please, call me back as soon as you get this."

Stef pressed the end call button on Callie's phone as she glanced back over to Lena, "Where would she go? She doesn't know anybody else," she said in disbelief.

"I don't know," Lena answered in a barely audible voice. She was taken aback by the news just as much as Stef was, if not more. She hadn't even noticed Callie acting strangely last night.

* * *

That was when Stef took Callie's phone and walked down the stairs to confront the kids. The second she stepped into the kitchen, she felt as if in she were in some type of movie. It seemed as if everyone was going in fast motion, within every second that she had no idea where Callie was.

"I need everyone to have a seat, please" Stef said, as she felt overwhelmed by the sudden movement of everyone at once. They all heard her and automatically knew that something was wrong, so they knew better than to argue.

Lena walked over from behind her, "Your mom and I need to know, when was the last time you all saw Callie."

"Uh...Right after the wedding," Jesus answered and practically everyone besides Mariana nodded their heads.

"Before we went to bed last night. Why is something wrong?" Mariana asked.

Stef sighed in frustration as she glanced over at Lena so that she could tell them. Lena got the hint and spoke, but her eyes focused mainly on Jude, "It seems as if Callie ran away. Either some time last night or this morning."

"What do you mean she ran away?" Brandon asked with apparent anger in his voice.

"No, she wouldn't leave me," Jude said as he rushed passed all of them and left the kitchen to go check Callie's room.

"Jude," Lena tried to call, but he was too fast to reach.

"What do you mean she ran away?" Brandon asked again. This time in a much louder voice.

"She left, B. She—" just as Stef was about to continue, she heard Callie's cellphone ringing. So, she immediately held out her index finger to silence her children as she quickly left the room to answer it, "Callie?"

"No, Stef. It's Wyatt," he mumbled.

"Is Callie with you?" Stef asked hurriedly, without being concerned about her rudeness. Time was crucial right now and she knew that most of all.

"Yes, she is. But she asked me not to call you. I can't stay on the phone for long. She's going to notice I'm taking too long in the bathroom."

"Okay, where are you two?"

"Leaving California…and going to Indiana…" Wyatt answered nervously.

"Leaving California?" Stef asked in an exasperated voice. "Wyatt, she's on probation. Callie can't leave the state!"

"She already knows that."

Stef sighed as she tried to keep her emotions out of this conversation, "Um…Okay, Wyatt. I need you to drive very slowly, so that I can catch up to you two. And pull over somewhere, and get a motel, and please try to buy me some time…"

Wyatt paused nervously as he contemplated what Stef was asking him to do.

Stef sensed his hesitation, which just worried her even more, "…Please, Wyatt. You know that this could get so much worse if I have to contact the police."

"No, I know that. It's just…"

"Wyatt, please," Stef's voice was even more desperate but at the same time stern. "I really need you to work with me on this, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm planning on pulling over in Flagstaff. My mom told me to stay at Motel 6, so that's where we'll be. I'll call you as soon as we get here."

"Thank you, Wyatt," Stef said as she hung up the phone and glanced over at Lena.

* * *

"So…" Lena asked impatiently.

Stef walked upstairs as she continued talking, allowing Lena to follow behind. "Callie is leaving California with Wyatt to go to Indiana," Stef answered angrily as she entered her room and grabbed her overnight bag from the closet.

"Indiana? What about her probation?" Lena asked. "She knows that she's not allowed to leave—"

"Of course she knows," Stef interrupted her as she hurriedly began filling her bag with some clothes.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do? I'm going to go get her and bring her ass back down here."

"Well, then I'm going with you," Lena said matter-of-factly.

"I can take care of it, Lena," Stef answered in a determined, yet still hostile voice.

"If you take care of it the way you want to take care of it, Callie will just leave the second she gets back."

"Fine, then I'll call the police the second Wyatt calls me back and tells me that they're at the motel."

"That's not what I meant, Stef. You and I both know that Callie could get sent back to juvie. And that's the last thing she needs right now."

"So what do you want me to do, Lena? I'm running out of options here, if you can't already tell." Stef let out a frustrated breath and stopped packing her overnight bag.

Lena looked at her wife and knew that she just wanted to bring Callie home, but it was obvious that she was letting her emotions get the best of her. "Stef, I know that you're angry right now, but—"

"I'm not angry, Lena. I'm pissed off!"

"Me too, but I think the first thing we need to do is put our emotions to the side. If you show up to the motel in this state, Callie might just withdraw. And if you call the police right away, she can end up going back to juvie… So can we just take a second and think things through first, before we make any impulsive decisions? We know she's with Wyatt. We know where they're stopping and where we can reach her. Let's just get to her first, the two of us, and we'll take it from there."

Stef slowly shook her head as she thought about what Lena was saying. She was running through all of the possible reasons as to why Callie would do this to her family, and not one of them was good enough. "Fine, Lena… We'll try things your way. But if anything goes wrong—"

"It won't," Lena reassured her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena had been watching her wife drive for almost four hours and she couldn't help but notice how Stef's speed kept fluctuating. She was either driving very fast one minute or very slow the next, which just lead Lena to believe that her wife's mind was elsewhere. And even though she couldn't blame her, she knew that Stef shouldn't be behind the wheel like this. "Stef, why don't we switch for a while?"

"What? Why?" Stef asked angrily as if she didn't like the fact that Lena was practically insulting her driving.

"Because you keep blanking out," Lena said in the calmest voice she could muster.

Stef stared back at the road and after a few seconds of deliberation, she pulled over at her wife's request. But even though she took her advice, Lena could feel Stef's tension rise even more as she unbuckled her seatbelt and threw it over her body so hard that Lena thought it cracked the windshield when it collided with it.

Lena sighed as she heard Stef flick open the door handle and throw the car door open. She barely made eye contact with her blonde counterpart as she watched her walk over toward the passenger-side of the car. Lena noticed Stef waiting impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Lena get out.

After Stef sat in the car, Lena slightly flinched before opening the driver-side door when she heard the blonde slam her's shut. But rather than get mad and address it, she kept quiet and got into the car, knowing that Stef would eventually say what she had to say with time. It wasn't like Stef to keep quiet for long and not voice her opinion.

Her hypothesis proved to be true when Stef finally opened her mouth, "I could've handled driving, Lena. You completely overreacted."

_I completely overreacted? _Lena questioned in her mind. But she also knew that questioning Stef would just lead to some ginormous argument that neither woman would win. So she decided to take the high road and to diffuse the situation with her wife, before it got a chance to get ugly. She of all people knew that sometimes it was best to say nothing, and that was the only way to actually win an argument. Once one person stops arguing, the entire debate falls short and everyone calms down. "I know, Stef. We're both a little tired and I think we both need to relax a little before we see Callie."

Stef let out a frustrated sigh at the mention of the girl's name. She didn't even want to think about the confrontation, because it just angered her even more. The fact that Callie ran away wasn't even what made Stef's blood boil the most, even though it did add fuel to the fire.

What was worse was the confusion that came along with it. "I just don't understand it, Lena. Why would she do something like this? If she didn't want to get adopted, why didn't she just say something yesterday when we asked her?"

"Why do you think?" Lena asked her wife. Although she wasn't entirely convinced that Callie didn't want to be adopted, she knew that if she did agree to it because she felt compelled to, she did it because of Jude. "I told her that we weren't going to split them up again… So maybe she thought that if she said no, we wouldn't adopt Jude."

"That's ridiculous," Stef answered flabbergasted, but even Stef knew, that it could have very well been what was going through Callie's mind. That girl was constantly putting her brother before her, but then why would she leave him? More importantly, why didn't Stef go with her gut yesterday? "What's even more ridiculous is that I knew that something was wrong with her last night. I sensed that she wasn't herself and I said nothing, Lena" Stef said in a defeated voice. "If I would've just asked her then…"

"Don't do that to yourself, Stef. You'll drive yourself crazy. Callie made her decision and she made it without us. There wasn't anything that we could've said or done that would've changed her mind. She didn't give us any inclination that she was unhappy about the adoption. So let's not jump to any conclusions so soon. Maybe this has nothing to do with the adoption. Maybe this is about Callie."

"What else could this have to do with, Lena?" Stef practically yelled.

"I don't know, Stef!" Lena yelled and let out a sigh, once she realized her attempt to be the rational one here had gone forgotten. "…That's why we're driving all the way over here to find out, right? So, can we agree? That we won't blame ourselves until we really know everything that's going on?"

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Stef asked in disbelief.

"Somebody has to be," Lena mumbled as she kept her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

At that exact moment, Callie's cell-phone began to ring, so Stef immediately grabbed it from the coffee cup-holder and answered it before it rang got a chance to ring a second time, "Hello?"

"Stef, it's Wyatt."

"I know, Wyatt," Stef rolled her eyes and tried not to sound so impatient. "Are you still with Callie?

"Yes. We're at the motel in Room 203."

"Alright, thanks. We should be there soon," Stef mumbled as she hung up the phone and threw it back into the cup-holder.

"Okay," Wyatt answered before he hung up.

* * *

Callie sat on the bed as she opened a bag of Fritos and saw Wyatt come out of the bathroom, just as he shoved his phone into his back pocket, "Who were you talking to?" Callie asked.

Honestly, she didn't really care. It's not like she would be jealous if she found out he was talking to another girl or anything. But she was on the run, and that fact alone made her nervous enough.

"Oh, just my mom. She made me promise to call her as soon as I got here. You know how moms are, I guess," he smiled until he saw Callie's face go blank.

"Not really," she answered as she shoved another chip into her mouth. Just as Wyatt was about to apologize for being insensitive, Callie smiled, "You're making it too easy for me, Wyatt."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want me to go get some more chips out of the snack machine?" Wyatt asked.

Callie smiled, "You're bored. Aren't you?"

"I'm not bored…I'm just hungry."

"I thought you were tired," Callie asked him as she recalled his reason for needing to pull over and sleep the very second the sun went down.

"I am tired. But I do need to eat though," he reasoned as he tried to hide any sign of nervousness from his body. He was thankful that he finally mastered getting his foot to stop tapping, but the constant sweating was a whole other thing he had to be worried about.

He didn't want Callie to hate him for doing this. But he knew that if this didn't go well, he'd lose his only friend.

That day when he had gone with Callie to the hospital to visit Stef, he made it a point to tell her that her happiness was what was most important. And the second she showed up to go with him to Indiana, he saw her happiness fading away with every mile they drove. He knew that she had an extremely difficult time putting her heart out there, and he felt that that was the reason she had been running away in the first place.

Which was why he decide to call Stef the very second he got a chance. And that was the only thing keeping him from changing his mind, starting the engine of his car, and driving a few more states toward Indiana.

He wanted her to be happy.

And the Callie that was in front of him was far from it.

"I still think you should've let me drive, Wyatt. We still have a lot of mileage to cover," Callie complained.

"Yeah, well I promised my mom I'd bring the car home in one piece," he smiled as he grabbed his wallet from the nightstand. "You wanna tell me what you're in the mood for or should I just get you pretzels?"

Callie made a disgusted face, "Anything chocolate."

"Pretzels it is," he smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Callie yelled but it was too late.

* * *

She let out a frustrated breath as she plopped her body onto the bed. As soon as she lay there she finally realized how tired she really was.

During the car ride, she had pretended to sleep in front of Wyatt so that he would stop asking her so many questions.

But no matter how badly she forced herself to close her eyes and drift off into oblivion, her mind was still going a mile a minute, as she kept remembering everything she left behind.

Even now, she was forcing herself to remember the rules she had made as she walked away from the Adams Foster household. The rules were the only thing keeping her together at this point.

_Walk_

_Walk as far away from here as possible_

_Run_

_Once you realize that walking isn't fast enough_

_Hide _

_Hide from every vehicle you see_

_Blend _

_Blend into the background_

_Disappear_

_Disappear into thin air_

_Forget_

_Forget all that you had_

She was finally able let her eyes close shut and set her mind completely blank, but seconds later she felt Wyatt's phone vibrating on the nightstand beside her, causing her to open her eyes. She tried to ignore it the best she could, but the flashing light was obnoxiously irritating to her. She reached for the phone to simply to turn it around, but her eyes were immediately drawn to her own name on the screen.

Her heart dropped a thousand stories at all of the possible questions that started clouding her mind.

_Was this the first time they were calling him?_

_Had he been in touch with them this whole time?_

_Had he been the one to call them?_

_Why would he do this to her?_

She repeated the rules in her mind once again.

_Walk_

_Run _

_Hide_

_Blend_

_Disappear_

_Forget_

But only one stuck in her mind the most.

**Run.**

* * *

Callie instantly sat up and packed up her bag again, grabbing her hairbrush and wallet from the dresser and shoving it into her own bag. She quickly picked up her jacket from the dresser and threw it over her, not wanting to leave anything else behind.

She knew that she had done enough of that.

Callie grabbed her duffel bag as well as her small book bag and threw them over her shoulder before she heard Wyatt's phone vibrate again.

The vibration automatically made the adrenaline flowing through Callie's body increase dramatically, as she suddenly felt like she was being backed into a corner.

Reluctantly, she walked over to glance at the phone, only to notice a text from her cell: **We're outside. Coming up now.**

Callie immediately ran toward the window. And to her dismay, the first thing she noticed were Stef and Lena heading up the stairs.

Callie placed the lock on the door and glanced around the room for any windows or any other way to escape.

_They couldn't be here._

_They shouldn't be here._

_She was supposed to be on her own._

_This was the last thing that was supposed to happen._

She glanced over to the hotel room door, the second she heard someone attempting to unlock it. She instantly ran over toward the bathroom with all of her bags and slammed the door shut, locking the doorknob in the process.

The second she heard Wyatt and then Stef's voice, she glanced around for a window. She saw an extremely small one that she knew she'd never be able to get through.

Not only that, but she had no idea as to where it would lead.

She turned her attention toward the door when she heard a soft knock and then Wyatt's voice, "Callie?"

She had to cover her mouth to keep from making a sound. She wouldn't let anyone hear her.

She tried to breathe from her nose to keep quiet, hoping that they would think she already left.

"Callie, can we talk?" Callie looked at the door with disbelief and tried her best to keep from saying what she really wanted to say to Wyatt.

None of which he would like.

She sat on the edge of the toilet for a few seconds hoping that they would all just disappear and really think that she had left on them. Or that Wyatt was lying.

Soon after, she heard someone reach for the doorknob and let out a frustrated breath. She could tell that it was Stef and it just made her cringe to really know that they were probably all behind that door.

Lena spoke next, "Callie, honey. We know you're in there. We heard you lock the door when we got in… We just want to talk."

_Talk?_

Callie hated that word.

She hated the entire idea of someone else trying to get inside of her mind, by forcing her to reveal what she doesn't want to.

"I don't want to talk with you. Any of you," Callie let slip out and she was completely enraged at herself for not keeping quiet.

_Lena could've been lying about hearing her lock the door._

_She probably could've gotten away with letting them think she wasn't there._

"Oh, did you hear that, Lena? Callie doesn't want to talk… You know, maybe we should just go?" Stef said sarcastically.

"Stef," Lena warned. She didn't think that her wife's smart remarks were helping anything at the moment.

"What?" Stef snapped. "… Callie, you can't just barricade yourself in the bathroom. You're going to have to come out sometime. So why don't we just fast-forward through all of this, please?"

Callie closed her eyes and tried to repeat the rules in her head.

_Forget._

_Disappear._

_Hide._

…

She stopped when she suddenly couldn't remember the rest of them. She tried again to recite them but all she could remember were those three.

"I can't deal with this Lena," Callie heard Stef mumble, causing her to lose her concentration and forget all of the words completely.

"Callie? We just want to understand why you left…" Lena's soft voice was suddenly drowned completely, when Callie stood up from the toilet and ran the water from the sink, turning over both knobs completely.

Then, she made her way over toward the shower, and turned that knob so that she could hear even less.

She made it apparent that she didn't want to talk, and they wouldn't stop.

If they weren't going to listen, then neither would she.


	6. Chapter 6

The second Lena heard Callie turn on the sink, she knew that this was going to be a long night. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what she should do, now that Callie was attempting to avoid them at all costs.

But the second Stef heard the water running from the sink, she stood up from her seat on the armchair and opened her mouth in shock. She just stood there at first, unsure of what she should do. But a sudden rage of anger took over, and she began to rush over toward the bathroom door.

Almost instinctively, Lena got in front of her and tried to block her wife from it, so that Stef wouldn't make a scene, "Stef! Don't!"

Lena's protests had basically gone unnoticed by her relentless wife, as she banged on the door with her hard knuckles anyway. "Callie, I know you can hear still here us! We're not leaving here until you come out, so you better open this door before I kick it down myself!" Stef yelled as she glared at the door, as if she were looking at Callie right through it.

Lena physically had to grab her wife's arm and pull her away from the bathroom door and toward the bed.

"Stef, yelling at her is not going to help anything!"

"We tried it your way, Lena. We tried talking to her and look what happened," Stef argued as she motioned her hand toward the locked door. "She seriously drowned your voice out with water. Maybe if we yell at her, maybe she'll get frightened enough to open the door."

"This isn't Mariana, Stef," Lena tries to remind her. "Callie is not going to respond well with threats or yelling or—"

"Then, what do you suggest we do?" Stef asked as she slapped her legs with her hands in frustration.

"What if… What if Wyatt tells her we left… and we wait and see if she comes out? That's worth a shot, right?"

"We wait and see what happens?" Stef said in disbelief. "No." Stef glanced over to Wyatt, "Wyatt go tell someone at the front end of the motel to shut off the water supply in room 203." Stef ordered.

"Can they even do that?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, just go, please," Stef waved him toward the door, and Wyatt immediately obeyed.

Lena looked at her wife in disbelief, "And what exactly is that going to do? Allow her to hear your yelling? She's still not going to open the door if you don't decide to calm down." Lena was actually thankful that the water was running and Callie wasn't able to hear their conversation at the moment.

Stef takes a seat on the bed and lets out a deep breath, "…I'm calm."

"When the water gets shut off will you please let me do the talking? Once she gets out, if you feel calm enough to say something that doesn't involve yelling, you should. Okay?"

"Yes, babe," Stef agreed, just so she could make her wife happy. But to be honest, she had no idea how long she was really going to be able to stay quiet for.

Callie pissed her off enough by running away. But turning on the sink and shower, so that she wouldn't have to listen to their voices was a whole other level of stupid. _Did Callie really think she could hide in the bathroom forever? _

A few minutes later of waiting impatiently, Stef sat up from her laying position on the bed when she heard the streams of water from the sink and shower decreasing. Within seconds, there was complete silence on the other side of the door.

Stef motioned her hands for Lena to say something. And when she heard nothing coming out of her mouth, she glanced at her strangely. Lena held her hand up for Stef to wait, which just caused her wife to roll her eyes and slap her leg again.

"Callie… We just had the water shut off in the bathroom. You can't avoid the fact that we're here, and you can't just shut our voices out. If you don't want to talk right now, you don't have to. We understand that and we won't force you to. But locking yourself inside of the bathroom can only save you so much time... Stef and I are prepared to stay here all week if we have to. But you're going to have to come out at some point. You can't run from your problems or hide out like you're doing now… Can you at least open the door so that we know you're okay? Please, Callie?" Lena begged.

Both women waited patiently as they stared at the bottom of the door for any sign of movement or any noise.

"Lena," Stef said, trying to get her wife's attention, but trying not to lose her patience as well.

Lena knew that her wife was about to make another unnecessary comment, so she took it upon herself to speak again, "Callie, this isn't fair to us either. We just want to know if y—"

At that exact moment, Lena was cut off by the sudden sound of glass shattering in the bathroom. Stef jumped off the bed at the sound and quickly rushed toward the door. She banged on it hard with the side of her fist, "CALLIE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN TWO SECONDS, I SWEAR I'LL KICK IT OPEN! ONE! —" Stef stopped counting at the sound of more glass shattering.

* * *

The second the faucet went off, only one of the rules lit up in Callie's mind.

**Run.**

It didn't matter that she could still hear Lena talking and trying to get inside of her mind, she needed to get out of there fast.

And she needed to do it before they could convince her not to.

Callie used her elbow to break a hole through the window, and used the noise that the shards made when they touched the ground to drown out their voices.

All of the noise was worth the pain she felt when she continued to punch the window repeatedly and pull out the shards with her hands, so that she wouldn't hurt herself when she finally was able to escape. She cried the second she grabbed hold of the white border of the window and tried to pull it out, because the leftover shards just dug into her skin even more.

But she wasn't sure if she was crying over the pain she felt in the palms of her hands or the chance of not being able to escape drifting away with the sound of Stef's voice yelling on the other side of the door.

Just as she yelped in pain from the force she was putting on the window so that it would break, she heard the bathroom door fall down and she knew it was over. But even that didn't keep her from trying to pull the window out, before Stef grabbed both of her arms from behind her and forced her to give up.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena came into the bathroom just as Stef grabbed hold of Callie's arms from the back. They were both standing upright in the bathtub, while she was trying to subdue the teen, but the blood on Callie's arms wasn't allowing Stef to get a tight enough grasp.

"STEF, LET ME GO!" she yelled as she tried desperately to release herself from the older woman's grasps, wanting nothing more than to get away from her, and away from them all.

At this point, Callie was in serious pain from all of the cuts on her hands up to her elbows, but the pressure Stef was putting on her shoulder was hurting even more, and it was getting harder and harder to pull her strength together to escape.

"CALLIE, CALM DOWN!" Stef ordered as she was getting tired of struggling with the girl. It was becoming more and more difficult for her, since she felt as if she was going to slip on one of the bloody shards that they both kept stepping on, and allow Callie to get away somehow.

But Callie didn't calm down as Stef had instructed her to. Instead, she kept attempting to maneuver out of Stef's grasp even more, when she felt Stef giving up. During the struggle, Stef had managed to hit the side of her head on the border of the window as she tried to make sure that Callie was as far away from it as possible. The last thing she wanted was to have the girl think she had a fighting chance to get out of this, or perhaps cut herself even more.

Why did this girl still think she could escape from us even now? Stef thought to herself. She couldn't understand why Callie was fighting so hard when the fight had been over.

"Callie! Honey!" Lena shouted as she tried to step closer toward her wife and the teen, in order to help Stef control her.

"LENA! GET BACK!" Stef shouted as she eyed her wife the second she attempted to reach for Callie's cut up arm that still had pieces of glass sticking it of it. She wouldn't allow Lena to get hurt too. She didn't care what happened to her in the process, but the thought of Lena getting hurt as well just set her off to the point of regaining her strength.

But she also knew that the woman wouldn't sit by and do nothing either. "Go to the front desk and get a first aid kit," Stef ordered the woman in a stern voice, not wanting to actually order her around, but willing to accept the consequence of having Lena feel like she was, if that meant that she would be unharmed after all of this.

"Stef," Lena shook her head reluctantly. She knew that she would have to get the first aid kit eventually. But she saw Stef hit her head and she saw her struggling to get Callie to calm down, which frightened her all the more. Once again, Lena flashed back to all of those days she spent with Stef at the hospital. She was afraid that if she didn't stay with her to help, Callie could seriously hurt her.

"Just go! I'll take care of this!" Stef yelled, which allowed Lena to snap out of her trance. When Lena finally did she looked directly at Stef's face, and she could see the pleading expression on it as her lips trembled and her eyes were silently begging the woman to listen.

Stef could sense the hesitance and the worry radiating all over her wife's body and knew that she had to convince the woman that she could handle Callie, "Just hurry, Lena! We'll be fine! I promise, just go!"

* * *

With one last look at the two of them, Lena quickly ran out of the bathroom, allowing Stef to feel more comfortable to do whatever she needed to force Callie to calm down. She quickly removed her hands from the back of Callie's arms and engulfed Callie's chest with her own arms, so that Callie would have less room to move around, "Callie. Relax baby. Please stop fighting." Stef begged her.

She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't have the energy anymore to keep fighting the girl for very long. From all of the stress and the lack of sleep she had in the past 48 hours, this fight was taking away so much more from her than she expected it to when she first knocked down the door.

"Stef, get off of me please…just let me go, Stef," Callie begged as she tried to pry Stef's arms off of her by digging her own under them. She tried even harder to push Stef's limbs away from her once she realized that Stef was giving up.

Callie couldn't handle having Stef be so close to her, and the feeling of her own vulnerability displaying itself, for all to see because of it.

Just as Stef was beginning to lose her grip on the girl, she did something she knew that she would feel horrible about doing later. But it was the only way she'd be able to make sure that Callie didn't get away from her again.

She let go of the wrap she had around Callie's chest and pulled downward on the teen's arm, causing Callie to scream. Stef had noticed that she must've damaged her arm when she was attempting to push out the border of the window, because every time Stef would grab hold of her, she'd felt her flinch to that side. "OW! OW! OW!" Callie yelled until she gave in and followed Stef's direction towards the floor.

Once both of their bodies dropped down into a sitting position, Stef felt more comfortable knowing that Callie wouldn't have a chance of escaping now.

"I'm sorry, Callie," Stef croaked as she let go of Callie's arm and wrapped her arms around her chest, so that wouldn't try to get away.

Not that she was trying to anymore, but the fact that nothing seemed to stop her before, was still a constant worry for the woman. She didn't want Callie to move around too much and risk allowing the pieces of glass that was sticking out of her skin to puncture her even further.

Stef could feel Callie's body trembling in her arms, and she couldn't tell which made her feel worse.

The fact that Callie was still trying so hard to get away from them?

Or the fact that she had to cause physical harm to the girl to get her to stay?

Once she realized that Callie was no longer trying to break free from her grasp, she leaned backward toward the wall from exhaustion. Callie's body fell against hers, since Stef refused to let go of the embrace. And they both laid there trying to catch their breaths from the struggle.

The woman glanced up at the ceiling of the bathroom and stared at the light bulb for a while, as she tried to gather her thoughts. Not wanting to ruin the sudden peaceful moment with the wrong words.

If Callie was willing to run away once already, Stef knew that it was very possible she'd do it again.

* * *

Callie herself struggled to understand all that had happened, as she just laid there trying to figure out what to say… or if she should say anything at all.

Stef shouldn't be holding her right now.

_Neither woman should have followed her over here._

_They weren't supposed to figure out her plan._

_There shouldn't have been any more characters coming into her story. _

_The more the characters, the more the confusion_, she repeated in her mind

_Who were these women to try to alter the story at the very end?_

_Couldn't they see that this twist didn't go well with the plot at all?_

_The ending should've been smooth and dull; and this was far from how she wanted the story to finish._

_There was supposed to be one character and one character only._

_And everything was supposed to be easier to understand._

_Not this screwed up mess that just created confusion for everyone involved._

_The ending had been distorted too much for Callie's liking and there was no changing it now._

_But the last thing she needed was for her readers to think that there would be a sequel…_


	8. Chapter 8

Once both of their breath's steadied, the two remained in silence for a little while…for two very different reasons.

Stef didn't say anything from fear of frightening the girl into flight-mode again, and also partly because she was afraid she'd say the wrong thing and upset Callie even more.

But the teen remained silent, because she figured that if she ignored them, they would have to leave her there.

_All of this could've just been one last bump in the road, before she got to continue on with her story._

_Unexpected, yes._

_But avoidable, why not?_

She'd been avoiding so many confrontations lately, so why not just add one more to the never-ending list?

* * *

As soon as Lena came into the bathroom and saw her wife and daughter sitting calmly on the floor and leaning against the wall, she isn't sure what how to react, or how to feel for that matter. Better, knowing that they're both calm and safe? Or worse, because both of them seem to be so out of it, that they appear to be completely oblivious of their own injuries.

But as soon as Stef caught Lena's eye, she brought herself back into reality, jumping immediately into mommy-mode, once she remembered all of the wounds on Callie's arms that had caused the brawl in the first place. "Come on, sweets. Let's get you up," she said, as she finally let go their embrace and tried to stand herself up first.

She did so quickly, mainly from fear that the girl would try to get up first and hurt herself. And the second she finally caught glimpse of the scene, her heart broke at how bad it actually looked from the different angle.

The mess on Callie's arms and the blood that had smeared everywhere, including the girl's face, had been one of the most frightening things she had seen, even in her own profession. Yes, she had seen bloody scenes like this from domestic violence cases or even street fights gone-bad. But the fact that it was Callie made her heart suddenly sink. She silently cursed herself for dozing off like she had, just a few seconds ago and for not busting down the door the second she heard Callie lock it.

_Who knows how much blood she lost in just that little bit of time that I had wasted? _

_This whole thing could've been avoided if I just went with my gut feeling as soon as we walked inside of the room. _

But to Stef and Lena's surprise, Callie allowed Stef to help her up and sit her down on the toilet, so that they could begin to clean her up. But the teen seemed almost paralyzed, since Stef had gotten her to calm down. She didn't make eye contact with either one of them and didn't say a word while they stood her up and sat her back down.

Stef noticed the girl's odd behavior, but as long as she was still breathing, the most important thing at the moment was to stop the blood and bandage her wounds. The teen's mental assessment would have to wait until, Stef checked her for any signs of serious injury that might require medical attention.

Stef reluctantly moved her hands from Callie's body to wash her own hands, so that she could clean her up, keeping her eyes fixed on the girl the entire time. She couldn't help but feel that even in the teen's immobile state, Callie was probably silently plotting another escape.

_It could be a method of distraction_, Stef thought to herself. Although she didn't want to believe that the teen would do something like that, she wouldn't let herself get caught off guard a second time.

* * *

As soon as she was finished, she grabbed the hand-towel to dry her hands and then grabbed the first-aid kit from Lena's. She immediately opened the kit and glanced down at Callie's arms, noting the few shards that had found their way inside of them. She coughed nervously, not wanting to frighten the girl, but knowing that what would happen next was inevitable, "Alright, sweets. I'm going to get you cleaned up now, okay?" she said to Callie in a questioning way. The blonde was going to do it anyway, but she thought it'd be better if Callie felt like she had a choice in the matter. She also thought that by talking to the teen, it would somehow get her to speak, which could get mind off of any pain she might feel in the process.

Stef looked up at the girl as she waited for a nod or something to signal that she had heard her, but the fact that she wasn't even acknowledging her or Lena worried them even more. She appeared to be in a daze and just staring at the opened first-aid kit that was sitting on the floor next to the blonde's foot.

"Okay…So I'm taking out some of the glass now," the blonde let her know, while she pulled out the biggest piece first, that was stuck in Callie's upper arm from when she elbowed the window at the first collision.

Callie flinched her arm away once she felt it being taken out, causing Stef to freeze and stare at the girl with worry.

Lena noticed her wife's sudden hesitance and made an effort to say something, "Well, the worst is over, right, Stef? The biggest piece is already out," she said in an encouraging voice as she walked over toward the sink to wash her own hands, so that she could try to help her blonde counterpart.

* * *

_The worst is over? Did she really believe that? _Both Callie and Stef thought to themselves.

Stef knew that she would have to clean the wounds with alcohol, and that would be the worst part, especially considering all the lacerations on Callie's arms.

But Callie knew that this could only get worse, with Stef and Lena within such close proximity of her.

_She tried her best to avoid them. So why hadn't it worked?_

_She ran away without making any contact,_

_Avoided Wyatt's incessant questions,_

_Locked herself in the bathroom,_

_Turned on the sink to drown out their voices,_

_Tried once again to escape the hold they had on her,_

_But they were still there._

It didn't make sense to Callie. Why were these two women still trying to help her?

She hated that Stef was literally and figuratively trying to heal her wounds.

But Callie couldn't find the stamina to get up and walk away.

She wanted desperately to leave them again, but that didn't work either of the times she tried it. And as she felt the gentleness of Stef's hand on her arm, as she tried to take out the rest of the shards of glass, she couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself for all that she had done to the two of them.

And she hated that feeling most of all.

She knew that she hurt them more times than once. And for that same reason, she knew she didn't deserve them.

She didn't deserve their kindness right now.

Or their constant efforts to help her.

But they wouldn't agree with her and that pissed her off even more.

_She needed them to hate her._

_It was the only salvation the story would have to get back on track._

_There was still time to save her ending,_

_The ending that she had wanted most of all._

_The one where Jude would be happy,_

_The one she had suffered through all of this pain for._

_She wouldn't let them ruin this for her._

"Get the fuck off of me!" Callie shouted as she ripped her arms out of Stef's hands.

* * *

**A/N: I started my newest Fosters fic called "Flowers In The Attic." All of your ideas were very interesting but one in particular got me thinking. Someone mentioned wanting me to write about Callie and Jude coming into the Fosters' lives in a different way, so it's basically my version of it. I've only written one part so far and I posted it last night, so hopefully you guys will give it a chance and check it out :)**

**Also to the guest who asked me to do a one-shot of the moms' reaction when the window broke, I did that too. Just in case you haven't read it, it's on my page under "And The Party is Definitely Over."**

**As always, thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Stef froze in place after Callie's outburst. Having never been spoken like that by any of her five children, she wasn't prepared to hear those words directed to her from her eldest daughter.

The blonde just stared her in complete awe, trying to understand why Callie felt the need to speak to her that way. Trying desperately to find the right words to ask her, but the teen's eyes were fierce and filled with rage as she stared back at the woman kneeling in front of her. It was as if she was waiting for some sort of backlash, but both Stef and Lena were too stunned and confused to give her one.

Once Callie realized they were taking too long to respond, she took this as her opportunity to flee.

She would've preferred an adverse reaction, but silence would have to suffice.

* * *

The girl finally stared away from Stef's gaze and she stood up, practically pushing the woman out of her way, so that she could get through and grab her bag from the floor. It didn't matter that she was still bleeding and her palms still had shards of glass digging farther into them when she picked up her duffel.

She would worry about that later, when she was completely out of their sight.

Luckily, Stef snapped out of it when she saw the teen grabbing her bag, and out of fear she stood up and snatched it from the girl's hand. "I'm not letting you leave again, Callie," she said in a barely audible voice that was filled with both pain and fear.

"I don't want to go with you! You're not my fucking mom! And you can't tell me what to do! So get the fuck out of my way," Callie replied harshly as she tried to grab her bag from the blonde, but could see the clenched fists wrapped around it tighten.

It wasn't like Callie to say the f-word to anyone. She'd think it to herself, but she never let it escape her mouth. But desperate situations caused for desperate measures.

"Keep it," Callie said with even more venom than she had used before. Just as she decided to go around the woman, she saw Lena close the bathroom door and stand in front of it with fear in her own eyes.

"Callie, please take a seat, so we can talk about this calmly and rationally," she asked as she gestured toward the toilet seat, that the teen had just been sitting on.

"I already told you that I don't want to talk about it!"

"That's not an option," Stef informed her as she dropped the bag on the floor and crossed her hands over her chest.

* * *

Callie recited the rules in her head,

_Walk_

_Walk as far away from here as possible_

_Run_

_Once you realize that walking isn't fast enough_

_Hide_

_Hide from every vehicle you see_

_Blend_

_Blend into the background_

_Disappear_

_Disappear into thin air_

_Forget_

_Forget all that you had_

She didn't understand what had gone wrong. She did everything she was supposed to do and more.

"What do you want from me?" she tried to ask angrily but it came out in a saddened voice instead.

_They weren't supposed to get inside her head._

_Why was she letting them win?_

Stef glanced down at the floor and sighed before she tried to answer, "Cal—"

The blonde was quickly cut-off by the girl again, "Why are you still here?" she asked with more anger in her voice. "I did you all a favor by leaving—"

"A favor?" Stef asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied without hesitation.

Lena spoke up and walked closer toward Callie, "You call scaring us all half to death a favor?" she asked with more than a hint of impatience in her voice.

* * *

_Walk _

_Run _

_Hide_

_Blend_

_Disappear_

_Forget_

"I don't have time for this," Callie said as she began walking closer toward the door now that it wasn't being blocked, reaching for the handle this time and opening it completely.

"Callie! Sit down!" Stef yelled at the teen, which caused her to pause in the doorway. The woman just prayed that Callie would take her seriously enough to listen this time. She couldn't handle another fight and neither could Callie.

* * *

**WalkRunHideBlendDisappearForget. Run!**

_That's all she needed to get by_, she thought as she made her way into the motel room and ran for the door.

But Wyatt saw her coming and quickly grabbed from the front.

She glared at him and pushed him away. "This is all your fault!" she shouted as she went to reach for the beige lamp on the nightstand. "You ruined everything!" she yelled as she tossed the lamp in his direction but he reflexively moved out of the way on time, causing for it to shatter against the wall.

"Callie! No!" Lena shouted in an effort to calm her down.

But it didn't work because her eyes had been moving frantically, as if she were mentally somewhere else. She climbed over the bed to grab the heavy phone from the other nightstand and tried to pick it up to throw it at the boy. But Stef immediately pushed it back down with her hands, not giving her the chance.

"Callie, I was just trying to help you!" Wyatt yelled, in hopes that she would understand.

But it just pissed Callie off even more as her eyes darted for anything close that she could toss at him. Stef sensed this fight response and knew that she had to do something fast. "Callie," she said loud enough so that she could get the teen's attention, as she held her face still in both her hands. "How did Wyatt ruin everything, huh?" she asked with tears in her own eyes, even though she fought hard not to cry. She didn't want Callie thinking she had the advantage.

Callie tried to squirm out of Stef's hold but she stopped when she caught a glimpse of the woman's tear-stricken face.

Stef tilted her head to the side as she tried so hard to read her daughter, but begged for her to speak, "Baby… How did he ruin everything?"


	10. Chapter 10

Callie shook her head to Stef's question. She didn't want to answer it.

That would just mean that she was letting them win.

And they weren't even supposed to be here.

"Answer me, baby," Stef begged as she lifted up Callie's chin so that she had no choice but to look into her eyes. "How did Wyatt ruin everything?" she asked again.

"He didn't! I did!" Callie yelled as she tried to push Stef away, but the blonde clung to her arms and barely moved a muscle, which just pissed Callie off even more.

_She ruined the ending._

_She was the one writing without reading all of the words in the previous chapters._

_Had she done that, she wouldn't be in this predicament._

"How do you think you ruined everything?" she asked sincerely. The older woman couldn't understand why Callie would think that about herself. "Callie," she looked at her sternly and tried to stop from crying, "There's nothing you could do that would ruin this. If you're scared you did something wrong, I can promise you that this isn't the answer. This," she gestured toward the motel room, "..is never the answer. What could you possibly do, that would lead you to believe that y—"

"I kissed Brandon!" Callie yelled in a fit of anger. She tried her best to convey as much hate as she could through her voice and her expression. She dared Stef to repeat her words. But with just one look, she knew that the blonde wouldn't be able to make that promise again.

Stef's eyes and mouth opened wide at the confession, and the shock caused for her to loosen her grip on the girl's arms. But Callie stayed there waiting for the woman to respond.

Her silence hurt more than the angry words that she had expected to hear. Saying nothing at all felt like the biggest slap in the face.

_You're so stupid for telling them the truth!_

_Now, you ruined this for Jude too!_

* * *

She immediately glanced over toward the exit and saw that it wasn't being blocked by anyone this time. The door was wide open, and a little voice in her head was begging her to leave.

_This was her last chance to jump to the epilogue. _

_No one was holding her back this time._

But her mind darted back to Jude and what she had done.

If they weren't going to keep her brother, she would have to go back at get him.

She only left before because she was sure that he wouldn't be alone. But by the look on Stef's face, it was obvious that she was just as disgusted with the girl as she knew she'd be.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Lena's voice said as she grabbed hold of Callie's arm and forced her to take her eyes off of Stef and the door.

"You don't have to do that, Lena," Callie answered as she focused her eyes on the door again.

"I want to," Lena interjects in a loud voice, to get the teen to focus on her rather than trying to escape again. She was just as surprised as Stef was about the news, but she knew that at least one of them had to quickly get it together for Callie. "Come on," Lena offered as she began to pull her towards the bathroom.

Callie wanted more than ever to escape from the woman's grasp, but she couldn't find the energy anymore. She tried her best to search for the rules she had once embedded into her mind, but she couldn't recall what they were anymore.

Before she knew it, Lena was sitting her back down onto the toilet seat and pulling the rest of the glass out of her arms.

The girl was too exhausted to really feel the pain and just watched as the older woman examined the abrasions and rinsed her arm off with a water-drenched towel. "Does that hurt?" she asked worriedly, but Callie didn't hear her question.

_Why was she being nice to me after all of this?_ Callie wondered to herself as she gave Lena a perplexed look.

"Okay," Lena mumbled as she wiped the other arm and with the towel and checked if she had missed anything, turning Callie's arms around in the process.

She hadn't noticed all of the shards that were still in Callie's clenched fists, that had gotten there when she grabbed hold of the border of the window.

Those were what hurt the most, but she would deal with them herself, because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to mask the pain. And Lena didn't need to heal all of her wounds.

_Some wounds just shouldn't heal._

_Just like some books shouldn't be read._

_Her book was one of them. _

Lena dropped the bloodstained towel into the sink and looked up at Callie as she opened a small packet of an alcohol wipe. She unfolded the square and looked at Callie, whom she hadn't realized had been watching her work the entire time.

"This might sting a little bit, okay? But it's the only way we can be sure that the cuts don't get infected… That window was really dirty," she says matter-of-factly as she pressed the wipe against Callie's skin.

After a few seconds, Callie finally felt the alcohol start to seep inside of her cuts. "OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!" she screamed as she pulled her arm away from Lena and held it defensively with her other one.

"Callie… Look, I'm sorry but I have to do this," Lena pleaded with the girl. She hated hurting her even more than Callie did, but this couldn't be avoided much longer.

She reached for Callie's arm again, but Callie leaned her entire body forward so that she wouldn't be able to touch her arm with the wipe again, "STOP!"

* * *

Lena immediately backed away, and she wasn't entirely sure what method she should take next. She glanced over toward the door when she heard Stef coming in. The blonde took the alcohol wipe from her hand. "Callie, sit up," she instructed as she took Lena's spot and was now kneeling in front of the teen.

But Callie stood perfectly still and held her breath from fear.

Stef let out a frustrated breath, "Callie, please. I don't want to fight with you any more today. Just sit up for me, love."

After a long pause, Callie slowly sat up at Stef's words.

_Was she really still calling her that?_

_Did she not hear what she had confessed to her just a few minutes ago?_

_Did she imagine the name of endearment in her mind or did Stef really say it?_

Stef grabbed hold of Callie's upper right arm, while Lena held the bottom of it still. The sudden inability to move her limb freaked Callie out even more. "No," she cried as she tried to remove her arm, but Stef quickly rubbed the wipe up and down the cuts and immediately threw the wipe into the trash.

When Callie's arm tensed from the pain, Stef blew onto the cuts to ease the burning. A few seconds later, the burning sensation subsided and Callie breathed a sigh of relief.

"It only hurts for a few seconds," Stef reminded her as she grabbed another alcohol wipe packet from the first-aid kit and opened it, causing Callie to make face. Stef laughed as she unfolded the wipe and looked over at the girl who looked just as terrified as she had when she applied the other one. "Oh come on, Callie. You've already went through it once."

"Yeah, and it hurt," Callie responded harshly.

"Not as bad as it will if you don't stay still," Stef threatened, causing Callie to look away, as she felt Stef repeat the process on her other arm.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

After a minute, Stef stood up and walked over toward the sink, "Now, let's take a look at these hands," she said as she pulled Callie towards her. Callie looked at her strangely as if she couldn't understand how Stef knew about the cuts on her palms. The blonde tried to offer her a soft smile, but it barely showed considering the situation they were now in. "I figured something was wrong with them when you didn't put up much of fight to snatch your bag," she tried to explain. "… It was like I was pulling something away from a two-year-old," Stef tried to joke, but not surprisingly Callie wasn't in the mood.

Stef sucked in a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was going to see, "Okay… Open them up. Let me see them," she instructed the girl and waited for Callie to open her hands, but she didn't. "Oh really?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows at the girl. Stef couldn't understand why she was still refusing to cooperate. She had no choice now.

Once the blonde realized that Callie wasn't going to help her at all, she unclenched one of Callie's fists herself. And her heart broke at the sight of her palm, but she made sure not to physically react toward it, in an effort to keep Callie relaxed. But she eyed every inch of both of them and noticed that they were entirely covered with dry blood and it did look rather painful, especially with all of the shards still sticking out of them. She took a deep breath as she began to remove the smaller pieces that were lodged into her skin with the tiny scissors that came inside of the first-aid kit.

Callie stared quietly at the woman as she worked. But she wasn't even focused on her at all. Instead, she began running through the reasons in her mind, as to why Stef would still be trying to take care of her.

_Did she think she lied about kissing Brandon? Should she repeat it again?_

_Was she doing this for her own conscience so that she wouldn't feel bad about leaving a bloody teenager at the police station?_

_Was she only doing this so that she wouldn't get in trouble for allowing a kid she was fostering to get into such a mess?_

_Either one could be the answer._

_And every single one of those assumptions wouldn't lead Callie to the ending of her story._

_Instead, she'd be returning to the very beginning._

_Like when she first got out of juvie and met Lena._

Callie hated to admit it, but she felt like she took advantage of the woman outside of the jail.

She sensed Lena's weakness and appealed to her emotions, when she started to tear up in front of the woman. Holding her tears in was always one of Callie's strengths, but that day she didn't bother hiding them.

She needed to get out.

She needed to find Jude.

Her brother's safety trumped everything and that's why she played Lena that day.

* * *

Callie turned away from Stef and looked over to her wife. "I'm sorry, Lena," she mumbled as she stared the woman dead in the eye. _Would she even believe me now?_ she thought to herself.

Lena looked back at the teen in confusion.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you the day you first met me."

"What do you mean?" she asked as if she honestly had no idea. And I couldn't say that I was surprised.

"The way that I stared at you when we first met… I did it on purpose. Normally, I can hide my feelings but I let them show intentionally. I wasn't thinking about what it would do to you…I just needed to find Jude. And I'm sorry."

Stef kept switching her gaze from Callie's palm, to her face, and to Lena's face, trying hard not to get too distracted with just one. Lena stood frozen in front of the girl and noticed that her expression seemed distant and almost cold. She was doing it again, she reasoned. She was trying to hide her emotions again.

"You don't have to be sorry for being yourself, Callie. You were upset and you let that show—" Lena stopped talking when the girl interrupted her.

"But I only did it so that you could take me with you, so I could go get Jude. I used you... I was selfish," Callie practically whispered the last sentence, silently hoping that Lena wouldn't hear it, while at the same time wishing she had screamed it for the world to hear it, instead.

_Selfish should be the title of her book._

"What you did, you did for Jude. That wasn't selfish, Callie. And you didn't take advantage of me," Lena admitted as she placed her hand on the teen's shoulder and tried to offer her a smile. "Not hiding your feelings was what drew me to you. Your honesty."

"But that wasn't—"

* * *

"Yes it was, Callie," Stef interrupted her this time. She was getting tired of the teen constantly arguing with them and not even listening to anything they were trying to tell her. Had the teen not been in such bad shape already, she would've tried to shake her back into reality. Not like that would've helped considering all the pain she must've suffered and it still didn't do her any good. "Do you wanna know what was selfish?" Stef stared at the teen, with just as much anger as she felt. After a short while she answered her own question. "This," she said as she raised Callie's palms in her own hands so that Callie was forced to see what she had done to herself. "…All of this," she said while gesturing towards their surroundings.

"I didn't ask you to help me," Callie answered in a bitter tone as she tried to pull her hands out of Stef's grasps, but Stef was prepared and held onto her wrists tighter.

"Callie, you know that's not what I meant," Stef responds matter-of-factly. "Running away was a very selfish thing to do."

"What?" Callie asked in an astonished voice and lifted her gaze back up to the woman. "I was doing this for Jude. He deserves to be happy."

"No, Callie. You were doing this for yourself," Stef answered as she allowed her voice become louder as all of the anger began boiling up inside of her all over again, "Not once did you ask any of us how we felt! Not once did you even think about how this would affect any of us besides yourself!"

"That's not true," Callie argued as she shook her head and glanced away from both women, not wanting them to be there anymore. "No… I did think about you, all of you, and I knew that you all would be better off without me screwing up your family."

"If you actually thought about all of us, you would've known that you leaving and us not being able to find you would've done just that! You were wrong, Callie. You were so wrong to do that. And then, to think that it was okay to make that decision for us was the right thing to do?" Stef scoffed as she recited Callie's reasoning, hoping that the teen would realize how ridiculous her own excuse was. Callie responded by giving her a dirty look. "Yes, what you did was very stupid," Stef continued. "… And you're damn right I'm mad about it! If—"

"Stef," Lena warned as she silently pleaded for her wife to take on another tone with her eyes.

Stef let out a frustrated breath when she finally looked over at Lena and tried to control herself. Rather than say anything, she bent her head back down to glance at the girl's hands and removed the last piece of glass from her right palm.

As soon as she finished she turned on the sink and let the cold water run. She quickly stuck Callie's hands under the faucet and tried to rinse off as much of the blood as she could without hurting her too much.

As soon as Callie took her palms out from under the faucet, Lena quickly came from the other side and wiped her hands down with another alcohol wipe. Callie flinched from the pain and screamed, but before she knew it, Stef moved her palms back toward the cold water to ease her pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue: Trust**

* * *

Neither of the three said a word, while the two women wrapped Callie's arms and hands with cohesive elastic bandages, to reduce the risk of an infection. Stef was glad that all of the cuts stopped bleeding, because explaining a hospital visit to Callie's social worker wouldn't have gone well for any of them, least of all for Callie.

When they were finally done, Stef let out a huge sigh of relief and glanced over Callie's arms again and then at the girl's shirt, which also had bloodstains on it. The teen hadn't been paying attention, until she felt Stef lifting up the hem of her shirt. Reflexively, Callie pushed the blonde's hand away with force. "What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Callie," Stef tried to sound patient, "I need to check if you have any more cuts. There was glass everywhere and—"

"I don't," Callie responded harshly. She hadn't meant to sound rude, but the thought of someone lifting up her shirt made her feel uneasy. She knew that Stef wouldn't intentionally cause her physical harm, but she hated the idea of being touched there.

"And we just wanna be sure, sweets," she tried to reason. "It will only take a second, I promise, okay?" Stef's eyes were silently begging the girl to listen to her, to help ease her mind. And she knew they wouldn't be able to have the conversation they were all needing to have to have, with the thought of another cut on Callie's body going undetected by either of them.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Callie counter argued as she crossed her arms over her body out of anger but mostly to keep her shirt in place.

Stef motioned around the room with her hand, "Are you serious?" she asked sarcastically, obviously bringing up the fact that Callie ran away in the first place as a major reason. Callie's face flashed with anger, as she studied the blonde's face, not caring about the stern look that was being given to her right back.

* * *

But Callie's expression suddenly shifted from resentment to concern, when she finally saw the red stain that was being covered up by Stef's hair near her hairline. Without realizing it, she released her hands out of the way and raised one, to remove the blonde hair, and study the damage to the right of the woman's forehead.

Stef shifted her own head after seeing the flush of fear that appeared on Callie's face, "Callie, I'm fine," she assured her. But instead of believing the woman, Callie's eyes began to well up and she covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt," she cried as she was forced to look at what she'd done.

Stef immediately brought her hair back over, to cover the small gash. She knew that it was nothing compared to the cuts on Callie's arms and hands, but it was obvious that it had upset the teen, to see that she had been responsible for hurting her.

"It doesn't hurt, Callie. This," she pointed to the wound, not wanting to cover it anymore, "is nothing compared to the hurt you caused us when you left. It's nothing compared to the hurt you caused when you shut that door on us," she said as she pointed toward the bathroom door. "And it's nothing compared to the hurt that you're causing us now, by shutting us out like this," she answered more sternly. "You can't get upset about this," she pointed to her wound again, "and ignore all of the other stuff that you've done. It doesn't work like that," she shook her head slightly as she waited for Callie to respond.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Callie muttered as she wiped the tears away from her face.

Lena moved closer toward the teen, so that she could speak, "We know that, honey. And we know that you were just scared about what had happened between you and Brandon."

Callie glanced back down at the thought and sobbed out loud. She tried so hard to forget about what she had done, because she knew that remembering the past wouldn't help her move forward to finish her story.

That was very clear.

But Lena raised her chin up again so that Callie would have no choice but to acknowledge that they couldn't be ignored anymore, "We know that it was a mistake, Callie. You're a kid, and it's all right to make mistakes. We all do… But that doesn't mean that you have to run from us. It doesn't make us love you any less—"

"But Jude—" Callie tried to interrupt.

"This does not change how we feel about him either. We still want to adopt the two of you. I promise," Lena tried to assure her.

"Is that not what you want?" Stef asked. She couldn't help but get the feeling that it might've been something else that was bothering her daughter. And she didn't want to bring Callie all the way back home, without figuring out all of it out beforehand.

Callie opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out as she kept eyeing the gash on Stef's head. Stef's shoulders slumped down, knowing that the teen wasn't going to be able to answer any more questions without worrying about the small cut on Stef's hairline. So, the blonde stood up from her spot in front of Callie and looked at the gash in the mirror. She grabbed an alcohol wipe packet and opened it, to wipe off the blood.

Immediately afterward she turned to face Callie so that the girl could see that the bleeding had in fact stopped and the cut was barely noticeable, before opening up a Band-Aid wrapper and placing it over her wound.

* * *

She knelt down back in front of the girl, "See it's all better," she said as she tried to smile to lighten the mood and hoped that Callie would too, but she was still satisfied when Callie let out a deep breath instead. "Now that you see that I'm okay, can you show me that you are?" Stef asked as she looked back down to the bottom of Callie's shirt.

She knew that Callie thought that neither her nor her wife trusted her, by asking her to lift up her shirt, after having listened to Callie's say that she didn't have any cuts under it. But she also knew that Callie didn't trust the woman either, when she told her that she wasn't hurt badly by the cut on her head. She hoped that this would at least even the playing field and remind Callie, that the two were more alike than she realized.

After a slight hesitation and just as both women thought that they hadn't made any progress with the girl yet, Callie lifted her shirt slowly and exposed her abdomen, to show them that she in fact, didn't have any cuts on the rest of her body. Stef noticed no signs of blood and looked over at Lena who was examining her back and relaxed when Lena sighed in relief.

Stef pulled the shirt back down for the teen and offered her a smile, "That's good… Thank you." She glanced back over to Lena and silently waited for her permission to continue. Lena offered a small nod that only her wife could see. "Callie," she started and waited for the girl to give her direct eye contact, "…Do you want to be adopted?"

Lena budded in, "We only ask, because we don't want you to feel like we're pressuring you into this… And if you don't we completely understand if you need more time to figure all of this out. We will still adopt Jude, and you don't have to worry about him… But if this isn't something you want right now, you need to trust us enough to tell us."

"What happened, Callie? I thought you were happy with us," Stef asked, completely ignoring Lena's attempt to let Callie take years to process all of this.

"Stef," Lena warned as she shot her a look.

"I was," Callie interrupted. "I just… I don't know what happened. Something's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you," Lena replied sternly. "It's completely natural to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Callie replied forcefully, causing Stef to laugh and Lena to raise her eyebrows at her wife.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't funny. That wasn't funny at all," Stef said as she tried her best to change her expression to a more serious one.

Lena ignored her wife and looked back toward Callie, "…If you're not afraid then, why—"

"Because I didn't feel right about it. It felt forced, like you two were only doing it because you felt bad for me or something… and I couldn't live with that if—"

"Hey!" Stef stopped her. "Our invitation had nothing to do with L—" she paused as she tried to refrain from using his name, "it had nothing to do with what happened in the court or what happened to you. Now that I think about it, the timing was definitely crappy… and I could understand how you would think that, but I promise you, that it had NOTHING to do with what happened to you. So don't you ever think that. We would never do something like that out of pity and we need you to believe it. Understood?"

Callie stared back at the woman, wanting to believe everything that she was telling her, but finding herself not wanting to at the same time.

"You're mom's right," Lena added. "We fell in love with both you and your brother and we wanted to include you into our family because we wanted you. I'm sorry that you felt it came off that way, but I can assure you that it was not because of that…at all," she added for emphasis as she raised her eyebrows and waited for response.

"We do love you," Stef continued. "And I'm sorry that it took you running away, for us to finally say it to you. Not to mention for us to realize just how much we love you, but that doesn't change anything. We still want to adopt you and your brother. But we need to hear that you believe us. This trust thing works both ways, Callie. We're trusting you and opening up about this, but you need to trust us enough to believe what we're telling you. To really hear it…"

Callie wiped her tears away nodded, "Okay… I do. And I'm sorry," she mumbled and allowed both women to wrap their arms around her. All three of them were surprised when she didn't flinch away.

"It's okay," Lena replied as she leaned the girl's head in and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "We're all okay."

* * *

_It was at this moment, when Callie realized that the ending of her story wasn't as doomed as she thought it would be._

_And unfortunately she wasn't at ending of it anymore._

_She had already started the prologue of the sequel._

_The one she had tried so desperately to avoid, but was now glad she decided to start._

_Walk _

_Walk all the way back to the beginning._

_Run_

_Run back to the ones you left._

_Hide_

_Hide from all of the past experiences you've once blamed yourself for._

_Blend_

_Blend into the new family you have_

_Disappear_

_Disappear from all the negativity you've felt._

_Forget_

_Forget all of the mistakes you've made,_

_All of the bad memories that you let define you,_

_And all of the things that stopped you from moving on._

_Because those chapters were already written._

_There was no use in going back to change them now._

_After all… isn't the story always at it's best when you don't second-guess yourself?_

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: OMG this chapter killed me to write. But thanks to all of you who have stuck with me while I finished. **

**And if someone wants to do a sequel or something (not sure how that would pan out, but if you're creative, you can make anything happen) so let me know. I have no problem with someone continuing it, being that some of you are probably pissed off that it's over. I do apologize again :(**

**Thanks again for reading :)**


End file.
